Son of the Moon and Daughter of the Sun
by RoseYamauchi
Summary: Lady Rose is Lord Koji's eldest pup when she comes of age she must go through a courtship ball. A summons has been sent out to all of the other cardinal lords. Lord Sesshomaru of the West and The House of Moon becomes confused along with the other lords on who Lady Rose is? How will Lord Sesshomaru and the other Lords handle Lady Rose of the East and The House of Sun? How will Lady
1. the summons

Son of the Moon and Daughter of the Sun

Summery

Lady Rose is Lord Koji's eldest pup when she comes of age she must go through a courtship ball. A summons has been sent out to all of the other cardinal lords. Lord Sesshomaru of the West and The House of Moon becomes confused along with the other lords on who Lady Rose is? How will Lord Sesshomaru and the other Lords handle Lady Rose of the East and The House of Sun? How will Lady Rose choose her Mate to be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This story is my only claim that I have I make no money from writing this it is only for entertainment for me when I am bored out of my mind. Rose, Tatsu, Hana, Lilly, and Lord Koji are mine and I'm making my claim. As well as the suitors and other Lords if you find a charter that you like and wish to use them in a story of your own send me a message and ask. All suitors except Lord Sesshomaru are mine.

Chapter 1: The Summons

Deep in the heart of the eastern lands of Japan is The House of Sun were when the first rays of the sunshine barely reach over the mountain range a new day has begun for all of those who dwell there.

This morning found Lady Rose entering the dojo to speak with her brother before the morning meal was to be served. "Morning little brother Tatsu, have you seen our most troublesome little twin sisters?" Sheathing his practice sword Tatsu turned to look at his elder sister. "Morning to you as well elder sister, alas I have not seen Hana nor Lilly this fine morning. Why do you seek our younger sisters out?" Rose mentally sighed as she answered her brother. "I seek them for no other being in the shiro has seen them this morning and they are not in their rooms." Both knowing that there sisters could be causing all kinds of chaos even in these wee hours of the morning was not a helpful nor comforting thought. "Sister have you tried the dining hall yet this morning? Or perhaps they are in the hot spring?" "Tatsu I have looked in the hot spring and in the dining hall. I did try to warn father that he should have waited to teach Lilly and Hana to hide their demonic auras till they were responsible enough to stay out of trouble." "Rose there is not much that we can do now when it comes to Lilly and Hana. Shall we head to the dining hall and wait for father?" "I believe that I shall join you Tatsu and hopefully our sisters will join us before too long."

Both Rose and Tatsu made their way out of the dojo as Rose looked up into the morning sky she watched three messenger hawks flying out of their father's study window. One to the Northern house of Earth, One to the Southern house of Sky, and the last one heading to the Western house of Moon. Rose knew what the hawks were for she would soon be 500 years of age and old enough to take a mate. The time has finally come for the courtship ball. As they both continued on their way to the dining hall she could not help but wonder what the other lords would think of her she was the only one of her siblings to not have the chance to meet any of the other Lords. In all honesty she did not believe that the other Lords knew that she even existed.

As they finally entered the dining hall they bowed respectfully to their father Lord Koji **"Good morning most honorable Father"** they both said in perfect unison. "Rose, Tatsu where are your sisters?" Rose and Tatsu shared a look and they knew they were thinking the same thing 'this is not good'. Rose knew as the eldest she had to take responsibility and answered her father "No one has seen Hana or Lilly this morning I have checked all of their usual places and have been unable to find them. It seems that they have finally mastered the art of hiding their demonic aura father making it impossible to track them for their sent has also been covered." Lord Koji let out a sigh he knew that his eldest had suggested to wait to teach his youngest pups to mask there sent and even more so when it came to their aura. It seems that his eldest was wright again. It was times like this when he was glad that his eldest was not the kind to come out and say 'father I told you so.' "Very well then we will just have to begin the morning meal without them. Before we do begin Rose I want you to know that in three weeks' time we will be holding your courtship ball I have already sent out a summons to the other Lords." They all took their seats at the table and as the food was brought out and the meal stared Rose could not help but think 'so it has finally begun.'

Meanwhile deep within the Western Lands Lord Sesshomaru was standing by the window in his study watching his ward Rin torment his retainer Jaken by covering him in colorful flowers. He watched his ward look up into the sky and point something out to his retainer. As he looked up into the sky to see what had caught the attention of his ward he saw one of the Eastern lord's messenger hawks flying towards his study as he opened the window the hawk flew in and landed on the perch that had been commissioned long ago by his father for the messenger birds. After he retrieved the message from the bird it did not fly away meaning that the Easter Lord wanted a reply as soon as possible. After Lord Sesshomaru read the letter form the Eastern Lord and wrote his reply he could not help but wonder who the female was that Lord Koji had spoken of he would have to wait three weeks' time before he could meet this female. He left his study to make plans for his departure he would leave in two days' time for the House of the Sun and there was much to take care of before he took his leave.

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one of Son of the Moon and Daughter of the Sun remember reviews are love and wonderful motivators.**


	2. the lords arrival

Son of the Moon and Daughter of the Sun

Summery

Lady Rose is Lord Koji's eldest pup when she comes of age she must go through a courtship ball. A summons has been sent out to all of the other cardinal lords. Lord Sesshomaru of the West and The House of Moon becomes confused along with the other lords on who Lady Rose is? How will Lord Sesshomaru and the other Lords handle Lady Rose of the East and The House of Sun? How will Lady Rose choose her Mate to be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This story is my only claim that I have I make no money from writing this it is only for entertainment for me when I am bored out of my mind. Rose, Tatsu, Hana, Lilly, and Lord Koji are mine and I'm making my claim. As well as the suitors and other Lords if you find a charter that you like and wish to use them in a story of your own send me a message and ask. All suitors except Lord Sesshomaru are mine.

Chapter 2: The Lords Arrive

Sorry for the time jump but I don't think many of you would like to be bored to death and the stories of the Lords and their families traveling to the eastern shiro.

"Speaking" 'thinking'

The sun peaked over the mountains and casted its first rays of light on the Eastern shiro. Normally the shiro was quiet and peaceful at this time of the morning, but this morning found the servants scrambling to place the last finishing touches for the arrival of the other three Lords along with their mates and their eldest sons. When it came down to the Western Lord only a room for himself and his small human ward was needed. As the final preparations were being made inside the shiro the sound of training could be heard coming from the dojo. If you were to peer inside the dojo you would see Rose and Tatsu sparing. "So sister how do you feel about the Lords arrival today?" Tatsu barley managed to dodge his elder sister's sword as it was coming down upon him. "Foolish little brother how many times do I have to tell conversation is to be saved for when you are not upon the field of battle?" Their swords meet together with a loud clang as steel crashed down upon steel. As the two siblings broke apart they sheathed their swords while still in motion with practiced ease. It was at that moment that a servant decided to walk into the dojo. Milady and young master Tatsu your father has requested that you each prepare yourselves for the arrival of the other Lords. Rose turned to look at the female who spoke to them it was one of the new staff members that her father had placed to help her should it be needed. Her name was Chou meaning butterfly quite a fitting name she was soft spoken and from what rose had gathered very graceful like that of a butterfly in fight. "Thank you Chou I shall make my leave for the hot spring in my chambers and then meet you within my inner chambers to finish getting ready." Rose quickly turned and bowed to her brother and headed to the dojo doors. "As you wish Milady" was Chou's only response before heading on her way to complete whatever task had to be done before she would meet Rose in her chambers.

As Rose soaked in the hot spring she thought back on her brother's words from in the dojo. She would not admit but she was a bit nervous about meeting the other three cardinal Lords. She would have to ask Chou what she knew about each of the Lords. Deciding that she had soaked long enough she grabbed the scented soap and oils to begin washing her long midnight black hair that feel to her waist in length. 'Father is always saying that I'm looking more and more like my mother every day. The only difference is the colors of our markings. My mothers were red and gold and my markings are blue and purple. It seems that all of my siblings and I have inherited our mother's crystal blue eyes.' Rinsing the last of the soap from her body she dried her body before putting on her under kimono. Rose made her way into the main chamber and saw Chou waiting for her.

"Milady have you decided which kimono you would like to wear today?" "I have been debating on one of the kimonos that I brought back with me from my trip to the continent for I find them easier to move around in." Chou looked as if she were trying to come to a decision so she could state her opinion. It was more traditional to wear a 12 layered kimono but she also knew how I like to be free to move should something happen and it was necessary to defend myself. "Milady if that is the cases might I suggest the purple kimono with the gold Roses?" "Yes Chou thanks that is a wonderful choice. Perhaps you could help me with my hair I was thinking of putting it into a braid." "Of course Milady I would more than happy to assist you." I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out the purple silk kimono and headed behind the changing screen and changed quickly. The kimono fit perfectly in all of the right place. Its high collar kept my cleavage covered and its full length sleeves hugged my arms and stopped at my wrists. It stopped just above my ankles with a split in each side that came up to my hip. Underneath I was wearing a pair of tight pants that were like a second skin and they too came to my ankles.

I walked out from behind the changing screen and made my way over to my vanity. Chou came up behind me and began the long process of combing out my hair. "Chou could you please tell me what you know about the other three lords and who they will be brings with them?" "Why of course Milady. The Northern Lord and his family are Bear Demons. The northern Lord's name is Daichi and his mate is Lady Chinatsu and their eldest son is Prince Daiki. Now The Southern Lord and his family are Dragon Demons. The southern Lord's name is Haruto and his mate is Lady Honoka and their eldest son is Prince Isamu." She then began to braid my hair. "The western Lord is a Dog Demon like you. His name is Lord Sesshomaru. He has a young human ward name Rin who travels with him. Could you please hand me a hair ribbon Milady? Thank you Milady." As I looked at myself in the mirror I decided to only paint my lips. "Milady you are ready to meet the other Lords you should go to the court yard and wait for them with your Father and younger Siblings." "Thank you Chou for all of your help no true words could express how much it means to me." With those finial words I took my leave.

I made my way to the court yard and stood at my father's side. I knew at this time I was not allowed to speak to the other Lords it would have to wait till this evenings feast. I watched as the Northern Lord and his family arrived. I listened as Lord Daichi spoke with my father it looked to me as if they were old friend as my father introduced me a bowed my head in greeting to the Northern Lord and his family. It was at that time both the Southern Lord arrived with his family and The Western Lord with his young ward Rin is what Chou called her I believe. Again my father introduced me to our guests and once more did I bow my head to greet them only this time was different. Lord Sesshomaru's ward Rin came up to me while my head was bowed and placed a single white rose in my hair and said "Rin hopes that Lady Rose likes Rin's gift" as she bowed to me and went to stand by her lord. As I raised my head I caught her hopeful eyes I smiled at her and nodded my head yes to her. The smile she gave me nearly melted my heart. 'I wonder what tonight's feast will hold in store.' As we walked into the shiro servants were standing ready to show our guests to their rooms. I saw Chou she was about to walk up to Rin when I motioned her over to me. "Yes Milady? Oh! Milady who gave you such a lovely rose?" "Chou it was Rin who gifted me with the rose do you think you could show her the gardens for me as a thank you. I believe that there is an empty vase in her room you could let her pick some flowers after you have shown her to her room. I think that it might make her feel more at home hear." "Yes Milady I can show Miss Rin the gardens." I watched as Chou took Rin to her room and then I was off to my room till the evening meal.

**That is an end to chapter two. I would like to thank kiki8o and jafcbutterfly for adding me to their favorite stories list. I would also like to thank jafcbutterfly for being my fist follower and the first to review. As I was checking reviews I was trying to think of a name for Chou. It wasn't till I looked at jafcbutterfly's name that there was a Japanese name for butterfly that inspiration hit. See you next time for chapter three of The Son of the Moon and Daughter of the Sun. **


End file.
